POROS
by Lenny548
Summary: /Warn: Shonen-Ai, OOC, Typo, GaJe, dan lain sebagainya/Tujuh penguasa pengendali kekuatan alam yang sayangnya hanya ditakdirkan memiliki satu poros yang sama/
1. Chapter 1

**POROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

* * *

Sejatinya tidak ada manusia yang memiliki kekuatan super, sihir atau pun segala hal yang berbau tentang sesuatu yang tak bisa dijangkau logika atau pikiran manusia apalagi dijaman modern seperti saat ini. Semua itu hanya ada dalam dongeng yang sering dikisahkan hampir setiap malam oleh kebanyakan orang tua untuk pengantar tidur sang anak.

Sama seperti seorang bocah yang baru berusia empat tahun itu. Bocah bersurai ungu dengan iris violet yang berbinar cemerlang. Pipi chubbynya yang kemerahan dan bibir tipisnya yang merona, terlihat menggemaskan persis seperti boneka hidup yang lucu. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan gemas dan langsung menyukainya.

Bocah lucu tersebut tengah terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ditemani dua orang dewasa disamping kiri dan kanannya. Yang saat ini tengah membacakan cerita untuk mengantarkannya tidur. Cerita sama yang hampir setiap malam dibacakan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuknya. Kisah yang berjudul tentang 'POROS' cerita kesukaannya.

Dimana dalam kisah tersebut. Tujuh penguasa alam terlahir kedunia. Tujuh manusia yang ditakdirkan memiliki satu kekuatan dalam dirinya untuk mengendalikan apa yang telah alam semesta berikan pada mereka. Yang sayangnya hal itu juga merupakan suatu kutukan kerena mereka ditakdirkan hanya memiliki satu poros yang sama. Satu alasan yang membuat ke tujuh penguasa pengendali alam itu terlahir kembali, karena satu-satunya poros yang mereka miliki tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak.

Fang nama bocah lucu itu, sangat menyukai cerita dongeng tersebut. Ia merasa dalam hatinya seperti ada sesuatu yang hangat dan entahlah, bocah yang baru menginjak empat tahun itu sendiri tidak mengerti. Akan tetapi jiwa polos dan murninya bisa merasakan ada yang perasaan asing yang tak bisa dijelaskan setiap kali mendengar kisah tersebut.

* * *

 **-LennyChan-**

* * *

Dan bagaimana jika mereka yang berada dalam dongeng justru menampakkan dirinya dalam dunia nyata?

Mereka adalah para penguasa pengendali alam yang tengah kehilangan porosnya.

Lalu bagaimana jika mereka bahkan sampai mencarinya didunia manusia biasa yang sejatinya tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka?

.

.

.

 **DELETE or NEXT?**

* * *

 **AN : Adakah yang tertarik dengan cerita ababil saya yang baru ini...? Pliiiiisssss...ripiu kalau ingin dilanjuutt...! Terimakasih...!**

 **EDN : Heh, *cemberut* terserahlah.**

 **Author tak memiliki apapun kecuali imajinasi. Monsta yang punya segalanya tentang BoboiBoy dan kawan-kawan.**


	2. Chapter 2

FanFiction BoboiBoy, BL!

Main Cast : Elemental BoboiBoy x Fang / BoiFang

"POROS"

Lima belas tahun berlalu...,

Seorang pemuda manis dengan surai ungu dan mata yang berlapis lensa itu, kini tengah menjelajahi daerah pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di pulau Rintis. Pemuda tersebut berencana untuk membeli bahan-bahan keperluan dapurnya yang memang sudah sangat menipis karena belum berbelanja dari seminggu yang lalu. Salahkan saja tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk dan teman satu kamar di asramanya yang melimpahkan tugas berbelanja ini padanya. Padahal kali ini harusnya giliran sang roomatelah yang pergi belanja untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka berdua selama diasrama.

Tapi karena sang roomate yang katanya juga ada perlu dengan tugas kelompoknya yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya, maka dengan berat hati ia pun terpaksa mengalah dan berakhirlah disini ia sekarang berjalan untuk membeli keperluan mereka .

Diperjalanan nya menuju ke tempat pusat berbelanjaan. Sesekali pemuda manis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang sebenarnya masih cukup pagi. Tapi entah kenapa sejenak ia merasa ada yang aneh diatas sana. Tepatnya dibalik warna langit yang sedikit kelabu. Apakah mungkin akan turun hujan? Tapi bukankah diberitakan kalau cuaca hari ini akan cerah? Tapi ini apa. Pemuda manis itu bahkan sedikit mengernyit bingung saat ia melihat orang-orang yang melintas juga banyak membicarakan cuaca yang memang akhir-akhir ini tidak pasti.

Seperti saat minggu lalu misalnya, hari itu langit sangat cerah. Tapi anehnya diatas langit sana malah terdengar gemuruh dan halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar lalu turun hujan dengan amat deras. Angin juga bertiup sangat kencang tapi udaranya entah kenapa terasa sangat panas. Dan keanehan itu sudah sering terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir, dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang hangat diantara semua orang yang memang juga banyak mempertanyakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan alam. Apakah mungkin karena pengaruh global warming? Tapi entahlah bahkan para pakar cuaca pun sampai saat ini belum bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Dan hari ini lihat saja meski cuacanya mendung dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan, tapi hampir disepanjang jalan semua pohon dan tanaman nampak mati dan layu tanpa sebab. Bahkan udara yang seharusnya terasa dingin tapi justru malah terasa panas. Bukankah ini suatu fenomena yang aneh? Saking seriusnya menatap langit dan sekitarnya, pemuda manis tersebut sampai tidak menyadari jika kini ia sudah memasuki daerah pusat perbelanjaan yang memang menyediakan semua keperluan yang sedang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Karena bagaimanapun tempat ini memang pusat perbelanjaan yang terlengkap dipulau Rintis.

Tepat saat pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut. Seketika hujan turun begitu lebat, petir juga saling menyambar, angin berhembus dengan kencang bahkan semua pohon dan dedaunan semua beterbangan tak tentu arah. Benar-benar seperti tengah terjadi badai, tapi yang mengeherankan hembusan hawa yang seharusnya terasa dingin kini justru terasa panas. Semua yang berada didalam pusat perbelanjaan tersebut juga langsung panik tatkala, tiba-tiba mereka bisa merasakan lapisan yang mereka pijak terasa bergetar seperti akan terjadi gempa bumi dan bahkan diluar sana langit benar-benar terlihat gelap. Entahlah pemuda manis ungu itu tidak mengerti, sejak kapan mendadak semua orang yang ada disana mendadak panik.. Tak terkecuali dirinya, pemuda manis tersebut berusaha untuk tetap menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, dan sebelah tangannya berusaha meraih ponsel yang ada disebelah saku kanan jaket ungunya. Mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang tak lain adalah roomatenya dengan panik.

'Halo ..,'

"Halo, Ochobot. Bisa tolong aku, aku terjebak dipusat perbelanjaan?!", belum sempat seseorang di seberang sana menunantaskan omongannya. Pemuda manis berlensa itu telah lebih dulu memotongnya. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa takut dan perasaannya tidak enak.

'Tidak bisa Fang. Aku juga terjebak di perpustakaan sekarang dengan teman ku', sepertinya suara di seberang sana milik seorang pemuda yang tadi bernama Ochobotpun terdengar tak kalah panik.

Pemuda manis yang ternyata bernama Fang itu, hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Kalau begini bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan sampai kapan dirinya harus terjebak bersama mereka yang juga sama sepertinya. Fang bahkan langsung mematikan ponselnya begitu saja, tentu saja bukankah ia harusnya sudah tau kalau sang sahabat juga pasti bernasib sama dengannya sekarang. Dan pemuda manis serta semua orang yang ada disana sedikit bernafas lega meski keadaan masih belum normal setidaknya sudah tidak ada lagi getaran dibawa sana yang mereka rasakan.

Fana mencoba melayangkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela pusat perbelanjaan. Dimana netra violet indahnya yang dilapisi lensa berframe nila itu menatap kearah langit yang benar-benar gelap. Bahkan tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terangkat dan meremas dada kirinya erat yang entah kenapa berdebar sangat keras. Ada perasaan sesak ketika ia menatap jauh diluar sana, seperti ada yang entahlah Fang tidak bisa menjelaskankan seperti apa perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi satu yang pasti ia tidak menyukainya, sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Karena hatinya sendiri berkata bahwa itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

Bahkan ketika setitik airmata jatuh dari sudut kedua mata indahnya. Fang tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali hatinya yang berbisik dengan pelan. Mengucapkan satu kata yang ia sendiri tidak tau kepada siapa permintaan itu ia lontarkan.

"Berhentilah!",

-LennyChan-

Sedangkan disisi lain dari sebuah kehidupan yang sama tapi berbeda. Ditempat yang kini terlihat sangat hancur dan hampir semuanya rata dengan tanah, ke tujuh pemuda dengan pakaian unik seperti para dewa jaman dulu saling berdiri melingkar setelah kekacauan yang mereka buat pada dunia tempat mereka tinggal sendiri karena baru saja terjadinya perkelahian diantara ke tujuh pemuda dengan paras yang begitu tampan tersebut.

Ketujuh pemuda yang tak lain adalah para penguasa pemilik sejati dari kekuatan alam yang diwariskan pada mereka, kini saling pandang penuh benci, rasa tidak suka dan curiga jadi satu dihati masing-masing pada penguasa. Keadaan disekitar merekapun nampak terasa jadi semakin menegangkan, ditambah desir angin yang kadang berhembus sedikit kencang hingga sesekali mengibarkan jubah mereka yang disetiap jubah memiliki lambang setiap jenis kekuatan dari masing-masing para penguasa.

"Dengar kita sudahi pertarungan bodoh ini. Dan kembali fokus untuk mencari poros kita yang hilang", salah satu dari sang penguasa dengan kekuatan elemen tanah memecah keheningan yang membuat tegang suasana disekitar mereka.

"Ku rasa kau benar, jika kita tidak bersatu untuk mencari keberadaannya. Maka akan semakin sulit untuk kita menemukannya", kali ini yang membuka suaranya adalah sang pangeran pengendali cahaya. Perkataannya tersebut membuat sang penguasa elemen tanah tersenyum puas.

"Dari awal sepertinya memang ada yang ingin mengadu domba kita", penguasa dengan pakaian yang didasari warna hijau dan hitam, penanda bahwa ia adalah sang penguasa bagi para tumbuhan itu ikut angkat bicara.

"Dan kita malah memakan umpannya", geram salah satu diantara mereka. Wajah datar dan dinginnya terlihat menahan penuh amarah dan itu membuat langit mulai bergemuruh. Karena ia adalah sang penguasa langit halilintar.

"Sial! Harusnya kita sadar bahwa selama kita terus saling terpecah, maka ia akan semakin sulit untuk kita temukan", si penguasa elemen angin mengumpat frustasi. Tentu bagaimana bisa mereka bertujuh melupakan fakta sepenting itu.

"Tentu saja. Dia tercipta untuk 'kita' dan bukan 'salah satu' diantara kita", sang penguasa dengan wajah yang paling datar diantara ketujuh para penguasa tersebut menatap tepat pada keenam penguasa lainnya. Ia adalah sang pemilik kuasa dari segala jenis air.

"Berarti sedari tadi kita hanya membuang waktu? Dan bisa-bisanya kita malah saling menyalahkan dan menuduh seperti sekarang?!", teriak sang penguasa pemilik kekuatan kobaran api yang dahsyat. Mata jingganya berkilat menahan gejolak amarah di hatinya.

"Karena itu lebih baik kita sekarang pergi mencarinya. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sampai tiga bulan purnama berikutnya. Karena tanpanya kita tidak mengembalikan dunia ini seperti semula", sang penguasa elemen tanah kembali berbicara setelah mendengar setiap pembicaraan dari keenam penguasa yang lainnya.

"Jujur saja, hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi jika kita memiliki poros masing-masing", celetuk Pemilik kekuatan api menatap sedikit frustasi pada penguasa lainnya yang terdiam seolah membenarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Karena seharusnya memang seperti itulah yang terjadi.

Tapi takdir tidak memberi ijin untuk mereka memiliki poros masing-masing. Entah itu kutukan atau anugerah yang jelas kadang mengingat mereka hanya memiliki satu poros, membuat ketujuh pemuda tampan dengan kekuatan luar biasa tersebut merasa tidak adil.

Karena bagaimanapun mereka bertujuh dan harus rela berbagi dengan yang lain karena poros mereka sama. Karena sejatinya setiap ego yang ada pada para penguasa menginginkan sang poros untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Kalau bagitu ayo kita pergi sekarang. Jangan membuang waktu lagi", ajak sang pengendali langit. Mata dengan iris ruby nya terlihat penuh tekad.

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Tak kalah dengan keyakinan dan kemantapan mereka masing-masing. Karena bagaimanapun mereka akan mencari sesuatu yang menjadi bagian dari mereka, milik mereka.

"Kita gunakan kekuatan ku saja. Karena akan lebih mudah dan cepat untuk sampai ke tempat dimana kita akan mencarinya", tawaran dan ide yang bagus dari seorang penguasa pemilik kekuatan element cahaya. Dan lagi bukankah tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecepatan sebuah cahaya?

"Ayo kita pergi!",

Dan ketujuh pemuda tampan para penguasa tersebut itupun dalam seketika menghilang dari tempat dunia asal mereka. Kini pencarian telah dimulai, tapi mereka hanya punya batas waktu sampai tiga purnama yang akan datang. Karena jika tidak bisa menemukan sampai batas yang ditentukan maka bisa dipastikan, ketujuh para pemilik kekuasaan alam itu akan musnah karena tidak ada yang bisa menahan gejolak kekuatan terdalam atau sisi lain dari kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Satu kekuatan dengan kekuatan sisi paling gelap yang tersembunyi dalam diri setiap penguasa alam.

Salah satu alasan diciptakannya sebuah poros. Adalah untuk menahan atau menyegel kekuatan gelap yang tersimpan jauh disetiap diri sang penguasa.

TBC...!

Saya kembali lagiiiiii 😂😂😂😂 Gomenasai karena up date lama tapi beneran deh utang ffn saya banyaaaaaakkkkkk sekali dan semua nunggu giliran jadi ya author tidak bisa up date cepat 😭😭😭

UNTUK YANG UDAH RIPIU, FAV AND FOLLOW TERIMA KASIH BANYAK 😊😊😊 Maaf sekali karena tidak bisa balas satu-satu tapi sungguh saya sangat berterima kasih untuk dukungannya 😆😆😆

Ya sudah saya tidak mau banyak bacot lagi jadi silahkan selamat membaca dan menikmati 😊😊😊

TERIMA KASIH!


	3. Chapter 3

**Poros!**

 **Story is Mine!**

 **Main Pair : Elemental Boboiboy X Fang (boifang) and other Cast!**

 **Disclaimer : Animonsta punya!**

 **Rate : T / M**

 **WARNING! : typo itu manusiawi! Cerita pasaran! Gak jelas dan ngebosenin! Yaoi! Boy X Boy! Tapi cerita ini asli dari otak saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Ahh..,"**

 **Suara desahan itu memenuhi ruangan yang penuh dengan warna corak coklat dan hitam. Suara derit ranjang yang bergerak dan hentakan yang semakin lama terdengar liar membuat ruangan tersebut terasa panas. Peluh dan keringat bahkan telah membanjiri kedua insan yang masih setia menyatukan tubuh ke duanya.**

 **"Kauhh, sungguh sangat cantik,,sshh.."**

 **Pemuda yang berada di atas tubuh pemuda lainnya yang lebih mungil begitu mengagumi paras seseorang yang menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya saat ini. Kepalanya kembali ia condongkan pada perpotongan leher yang telah ternoda karena bercak merah yang telah tercipta sebelumnya. Menambah semakin banyak tanda kepemilikannya di sana.**

 **"Nghhn.. aahh... a-akuh.."**

 **Nafas pemuda cantik itu semakin tersengal, tangan lentiknya terlihat semakin memcengkeram erat sprei yang ada di bawahnya. Ketika ia merasa perutnya kembali menegang hingga menuju pusat pangkal junior mungilnya.**

 **Sedangkan pemuda di atasnya seolah mengerti dengan keadaan 'kekasihnya' itu hanya menyeringai dan semakin menghentak keras lubang yang terasa nikmat baginya karena terus mengerat memanjakan kejantanannya di dalam sana.**

 **Hingga yang lebih kecil kembali mendesah hebat ketika ia semakin merasakan bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya kenikmatan itu akan menjemputnya.**

 **"A-akuh.. nghhn a-ahkanh sa-sampaiihhn aaaaahhh..."**

 **Ia memejamkan matanya. Dan lengannya refleks memeluk leher sang dominan dengan erat. Saat ia menyemburkan cairan cintanya yang mengotori perut keduanya, bahkan sampai ada yang jatuh ke sprei. Sang dominan tersenyum lembut mengecup kening kekasihnya membiarkan yang lebih kecil menikmati orgasme nya.**

 **Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena pemuda yang lebih besar kembali menghentak kan miliknya dengan keras, membuat desahan kembali terdengar karena ia pun ingin menjemput kenikmatannya yang sebentar lagi akan di dapatkannya.**

 **"Ahh,, ahhh..."**

 **"Sshh,, kauhh sempithh,, ahh.."**

 **Keduanya terus terbuai dengan permainan panas mereka. Yang satu merintih dan terus mendesah nikmat dan yang satu masih setia menghentak dan menjamah tanpa henti setiap jengkal tubuh yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah hasil karyanya itu.**

 **Sampai di detik terakhir keduanya menjemput kenikmatan disaat yang hampir bersamaan.**

 **"A-AKHH..!"**

 **"AHH..!"**

 **Cairan sang dominan menyembur memenuhi lubang hangat milik pemuda cantik yang kini terlihat tengah menetralkan kembali nafasnya yang tersengal. Sedangkan cairannya sendiri mengotori perut keduanya.**

 **Lengan kekar milik sang dominan melingkar di perut ramping milik si pemuda cantik, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan nyaman. Yang tanpa sadar menciptakan senyuman manis di bibir si pemuda yang lebih kecil.**

 **"Terima kasih untuk semuanya... Fang."**

 **.**

.

"Haah!"

Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu dan entah kenapa badannya terasa begitu panas, bahkan keringat sudah membasahi tubuh ringkihnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, otaknya kembali memproses mimpi apa yang baru saja di alaminya dan mendadak rona merah langsung menghiasi pipi chubby nya.

Ia tidak menyangka kenapa mimpi itu datang 'lagi'. Ya, karena sebenarnya Fang memang kerap bermimpi aneh? Entahlah pemuda manis itu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mimpi itu terasa tidak asing seolah ia pernah mengalami hal tersebut secara nyata. Sentuhan, pelukan, ciuman hingga bahkan hal yang lebih intim semuanya itu terasa begitu nyata. Tapi yang tidak di mengerti Fang ialah kenapa setiap ruangan yang ada di mimpinya selalu berbeda begitu pun dengan pemuda yang menjamahi tubuhnya terlihat seolah sama namun berbeda?

Dan ups tanpa sadar Fang kembali merona! Sial!

Ok, lupakan mimpi keparat itu. Fang merasa perasaannya tidak enak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Dengan amat sangat pelan memuda manis tersebut memberanikan dirinya untuk menyingkap sedikit selimut yang semalam menemaninya tidur dengan hati-hati, dan Fang hanya bisa melotot horor saat melihat bagian yang di takutkannya memang nampak lembab. Oh double shitlah sudah di pagi hari ini bagi Fang.

"Aaaarrghh! Mimpi sialan!."

Fang mendesah frustasi dan memilih untuk segera bangun dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum ia mengganti sprei tempat tidurnya dengan yang baru dan mencuci sprei nistanya sampai bersih lagi. Tentu saja harus, karena Fang tidak ingin teman pirangnya Ochobot itu sampai tau. Bisa tamat sudah riwayat Fang dan pastinya ia akan diledek habis-habisan karena mimpi basahnya yang memalukan.

Fang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan langsung menyalakan shower hingga kini air hangat itu sudah mengguyur tubuhnya. Sejenak pemuda helai anggur itu termenung. Kembali mengingat setiap kejadian mimpi aneh yang sering di alaminya. Ia bahkan ingat setiap hampir menjelang bulan purnama mimpi anehnya tersebut meningkat drastis. Fang sering kali bermimpi selalu berada di tempat asing dengan bayangan beberapa pria yang selalu muncul dan menemaninya, meski dalam setiap mimpinya Fang tidak pernah bisa melihat bagaimana paras orang-orang itu.

Tapi terlepas dari semua mimpi tidak jelasnya Fang selalu merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, sesuatu yang ia lupakan begitu saja. Di tambah perasaan tidak nyaman yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, dan Fang selalu merasa tersiksa karenanya. Apalagi rasa rindu yang kadang menyeruak tiba-tiba di hatinya, Fang tidak mengerti untuk siapa perasaannya tersebut dan mengapa semuanya terasa membingungkan baginya.

Huufftt!

Fang menghela nafas kasar sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai pagi ini dengan seperti biasanya. Fang meraih handuk dan melilitkannya di area pinggangnya. Berjalan keluar untuk mengambil baju di lemarinya. Tapi niatnya urung ketika ia melintas didepan kaca panjang yang ada dikamarnya. Fang tertegun melihat bayangannya, bukan tapi lebih tepatnya terpaku pada ukiran aneh yang tercetak jelas di punggung putih mulusnya. Seperti sebuah ukiran simbol gabungan ke tujuh elemen yang ada di bumi.

Fang tidak ingat jelas sejak kapan ia memilikinya tapi ia selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya dari siapapun kecuali Ochobot tentu saja. Bahkan Fang ingat jelas bagaimana reaksi pemuda pirang itu saat tak sengaja melihat ukiran yang seperti tato tersebut ada di tubuhnya. Ochobot histeris merasa kagum tapi juga takut di saat yang bersamaan ia mengira bahwa Fang memang sengaja membuat tato seperti itu di tubuhnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak, karena ukiran itu memang bukan tato, melainkan memang tercipta khusus secara permanen di kulitnya, seolah tangan takdir sendiri yang menorehkan ukiran tersebut di sana.

-Poros-

Sedangkan di tempat lainnya. Lebih tepatnya di tengah kota nampak keramaian orang-orang terlihat seperti tengah melihat sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatian. Oh, bagaimana tidak jika semua para pejalan kaki maupun yang berkendara mendadak berhenti dan dalam sekejap langsung mengalihkan atensi mereka pada tujuh orang pemuda yang berdiri di tengah jalan? Seakan tengah menghadang jalan setiap orang walau nyatanya ke tujuh pasang mata berbeda warna yang nampak tajam itu tengah mencari seseorang. Namun bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat semua orang memperhatikan mereka melainkan karena pakaian yang dikenakannya jelas nampak sangat berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya.

Tapi tatapan heran dari semua orang sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk ke tujuh pemuda tampan yang tak lain adalah para penguasa alam tersebut. Karena fokus utama dan tujuan mereka hanyalah untuk mencari 'dia'. Seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk mereka dan harus ditemukan secepatnya sebelum semua terlambat.

"Cih, lihatlah cara mereka memandang kita. Sungguh menggelikan!."

Salah satu penguasa pemilik kekuatan api sepertinya mulai jengah karena semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di dimensi para manusia, mereka telah menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Abaikan saja Blaze. Fokus saja pada pencarian kita kali ini" sahut Halilintar. Iris rubynya semakin menatap tajam pada mereka yang masih setia memperhatikan mereka. Karena jujur saja sang penguasa langit itupun merasa tak jauh beda dari saudara tidak langsungnya tersebut.

"Tapi apa 'dia' memang berada di dunia ini?." Thorn penguasa tumbuhan itu menatap ke arah enam pemuda lainnya dengan serius. Terlihat jelas di mata emeraldnya jika ada sedikit keraguan dalam matanya.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi tak ada salahnya kita mencarinya terlebih dulu di sini." Timpal Gempa. Penguasa tanah tersebut kembali menatap ke sekitar mereka. Membuat semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka merasa kagum sekaligus takut di saat yang sama.

"Setelah ini bagaimana? Apa kita akan berpencar atau tetap bersama-sama mencarinya?."

Untuk sesaat pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Solar sang penguasa cahaya membuat mereka untuk sejenak saling terdiam. Merenungkan keputusan apa yang akan mereka ambil setelah ini. Karena bagaimanapun jika mereka mencarinya secara terpisah jelas kemungkinan besar mereka akan lebih cepat menemukan poros mereka.

"Huh, berpencar?! Tidak bisa, karena jika kita berpencar dan salah satu diantara kita menemukannya lebih dulu, tidak menutup kemungkinan yang lain jika kita akan memilikinya untuk diri kita sendiri lagi."

Penuturan dari sang penguasa angin, Taufan. Entah kenapa membuat ke tidak saling percayaan diantara para penguasa kembali memenuhi benak mereka. Karena memang tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa keegoisan dalam hal ke pemilikan masih ada di hati masing-masing.

"Tapi jika kita tidak berpencar maka mungkin kita tidak akan bisa menemukannya lebih cepat," jeda Ice si penguasa air. Iris biru mudanya menatap satu persatu ke enam penguasa lainnya. "Karena kita hanya punya waktu sampai tiga purnama yang akan datang," lanjutnya semakin serius. Dan lagi-lagi mereka bertujuh kembali terdiam.

"Kalau begitu begini saja, kita akan tinggal satu rumah. Tapi saat mencarinya kita akan berpencar, bagaimana?." Ucap Gempa mengutarakan isi pikirannya yang mungkin akan memuaskan semua pihak.

"Aku setuju. Ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Timpal Taufan dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Tapi sepertinya sedari tadi kita terus di perhatikan, ck!." Blaze kembali mengeluh karena semakin geram dengan orang-orang yang masih setia menonton mereka.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi cari penginapan sebelum memulai kembali rencana kita." Sahut Solar dengan menatap sedikit lelah. Ya, karena sekalipun mereka para penguasa tetap saja mereka butuh istirahat Mengingat sebelumnya mereka saling mengadu kekuatan.

"Dan satu lagi siapapun yang menemukannya lebih dulu jangan menutupinya atau berniat mengklaimnya seorang diri." Tukas Thorn menekan kan setiap suku katanya. Pertanda bahwa tidak ada yang boleh curang diantara mereka.

"Deal!."

Kata penutupan dari Halilintar membuat mereka semua mengangguk setuju dan kini mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan mencari penginapan. Mengabaikan tatapan dari para manusia merepotkan menurut mereka. Tidak sadar jika pakaian mereka yang seperti para kesatria jaman dululah yang menjadikan mereka tonton gratis. Karena sesungguhnya banyak yang mengira jika ke tujuh pemuda berparas rupawan itu tengah melakukan cousplay untuk karnaval?

Tapi di antara semua orang yang menonton mereka salah satu pemuda mungil dengan rambut pirang menatap ke tujuh pemuda yang baru saja pergi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bukan karena paras rupawan mereka yang luar biasa tapi sebuah simbol yang ada di setiap jubah para pemuda asing itu. Simbol yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana dirinya pernah melihat simbol tersebut.

Pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Ochobot itupun tersadar dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyangkal apapun pemikiran yang sempat melintas di otaknya yang sering kali dikatai nista oleh teman satu kosnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan si pemuda manis berlensa ungu, Fang. Ngomong-ngomong soal Fang, di mana temannya itu? Ochobot menghela nafas jangan lagi dugaannya benar jika si bocah ungu yang sialnya teman dekatnya tersebut pasti akan terlambat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ochobot jadi heran. Kenapa Fang akhir-akhir ini sering kali terlambat masuk kelas. Dan memikirkannya membuat si pirang tidak habis pikir.

"Ochobot!."

Baru saja pemuda kuning itu akan beranjak dari tempatnya, suara teriakan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalikpun Ochobot tau siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini. Dan dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Fang tengah berlari ke arahnya, jelas sekali nafas Fang yang tersengal karena berlari dengan cukup cepat,

"Terlambat lagi Fang?." Pertanyaan bernada sindiran itu tidak membuat si pemuda yang tengah menetralkan nafasnya menjadi peduli. Masa bodoh pikirnya, karena baginya semua tidak akan terjadi jika dirinya tidak lagi bermimpi aneh bin ajaib.

"Menurut mu Bot." Sahut Fang seakan mengejek teman kuningnya tersebut dengan panggilan yang amat sangat di benci oleh si empunya nama. Mata shappire Ochobot bahkan sudah melotot sadis ke arah Fang.

"Yah! Bot, bot, seenaknya saja kau mengganti nama indah ku dengan Bot!." Tukas Ochobot kesal dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Pfftthh, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat. Lain kali jangan berangkat sendiri, tunggu aku mengerti?!." Tegas Fang cengengesan.

Membuat Ochobot memutar matanya malas dan Fang hanya terkekeh melihatnya, sebelum dirinya kembali merangkul teman baiknya tersebut untuk segera menuju tempat kampus mereka. Dan selama perjalanan itu ke duanya tak pernah berhenti saling bercanda.

Sampai saat ke duanya sudah memasuki pelataran kampus mereka. Ochobot yang baru teringat sesuatu yang ingin di ceritakannya sedari tadi kini menatap antusias ke arah Fang. Senyum lebarnya itu entah kenapa membuat si helai ungu merasa heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum lebar begitu. Kau ingin bibir mu robek sampe ke telinga ya?," tanya Fang sedikit sarkas sembari ke duanya berjalan di lorong kampus.

"Apa kau tau Fang tadi ada sebuah penampakan yang sangat menakjubkan," tukas Ochobot semangat seakan tidak terpengaruh ucapan sahabatnya yang memang suka nyelekit itu. Pandangan pemuda pirang tersebut seakan tengah mengingat kembali keajaiban apa yang di lihatnya.

"Penampakan? Penampakan apa?." Sahut Fang masih acuh tak acuh. Tangan lentiknya kini sibuk membuka tasnya untuk mencari tugas yang akan dia berikan pada salah satu dosennya.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan penampakan 'biasa' Fang tapi luar biasa." Cerita Ochobot masih dengan semangat yang menggebu.

Fang hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman. Pikirnya mungkin itu hanya penampakan biasa saja tapi temannya yang memang kadang suka berlebihan pasti akan menambahkan bumbu ke overannya.

"Tadi aku melihat tujuh orang pemuda,"

DEG!

Fang mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tanpa sadar langsung menatap lekat ke arah Ochobot yang masih setia tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa ia merasa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Tujuh pemuda?," tanya Fang menyerupai gumaman.

"Ya, dan sungguh aku tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya bahkan ku rasa para aktor di TV sekalipun tidak ada yang seperti mereka Fang," jelas Ochobot. "Karena demi apapun mereka sangat, sangat, dan sangat tampan," lanjutnya sembari menatap Fang dengan penuh binar. Dan entah kenapa Ochobot jadi terlihat seperti seorang fangirls dadakan sekarang.

Fang mendadak terdiam, merasakan sesak luar biasa di hatinya. Apa ini? Kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak menentu begini?. Terlalu larut dengan perasaan asingnya itu Fang sampai tidak menyadari jika Ochobot kini tengah menatapnya heran. Tapi sepertinya Ochobot hanya menganggap bahwa Fang pasti juga tengah memikirkan setampan apa orang-orang tampan yang di lihatnya tadi hingga si pirang kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi yang aku heran Fang, mereka memakai pakaian yang sangat aneh. Seperti para kesatria tampan jaman dulu dan jubah mereka juga terdapat simbol aneh yang sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi aku lupa di mana." Cerocos Ochobot tanpa manatap Fang kali ini. Pemuda itu tengah memasang pose mikirnya sekarang.

Fang tertegun dan tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya. Jantung miliknya semakin berdebar. Simbol, simbol, simbol. Kata itu terus berputar di otak jeniusnya. Fang merasa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan. Tapi tunggu? Kenapa ia harus bereaksi seperti ini mendengar cerita Ochobot? Bukankah ia tidak tau seperti apa orang yang di ceritakan oleh temannya tersebut.

Namun masalahnya, Fang pernah atau memang nyatanya hampir selalu bermimpi tentang para pemuda yang tidak bisa ia lihat parasnya dengan pakaian aneh. Juga simbol yang selalu muncul dan ia lihat sama persis dengan ukiran yang ada balik punggungnya. Ah, Fang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Menepis secepatnya tentang semua pemikiran tidak jelasnya, meski tetap saja meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala jenius dan hatinya.

Dan Fang tetap menyangkal semua pikiran yang mendadak menyerbu isi kepalanya! Tidak, karena Fang yakin semua itu pasti kebetulan. Ya, hanya kebetulan. Titik!

Ok. Sekarang Ochobot yang kini kembali menatap sahabatnya saat ini kini jadi terheran-heran dengan Fang yang mendadak diam selama ia bercerita. Di tambah ekspresi pemuda ungu tersebut yang seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras. Dan tanpa sadar sebuah persimpangan kekesalan tercetak jelas di kening Ochobot.

"Yak! Fang, kau ini mendengarkan ku bercerita apa tidak sih?!." Suara melengking teman pirangnya tersebut. Refleks membuat Fang langsung menutup ke dua kupingnya dengan cepat. Iris violetnya menatap Ochobot sinis.

"Tidak. Dan memangnya aku peduli." Sahut Fang seenak jidat. Dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Ochobot begitu saja yang masih melotot menatapnya tidak percaya. Sebelum akhirnya ikut mengejar langkah Fang yang semakin menjauh.

"Yak, Fang! Aish, kenapa aku dulu bisa berteman denganmu sih." Dumel Ochobot.

Dan Fang tidak pernah akan menduga, jika takdir akan mempertemukannya kembali dengan mereka yang telah di lupakannya. Yang akan mengungkap siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya cepat atau lambat.

TBC!

Saya cuma mau bilang maaf karena gak bisa up cepat /garuk tembok/

Tapi sebisa mungkin saya akan tetap up meski harus sangat lamaaaaaa sekali /nyengir garing/

Tolong biar saya semangat tinggalkan jejak semuanya!

Karena itu bisa membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic yang memang gak menarik sama sekali ini! /mewek/

Dan sampai ketemu di Chap berikutnya yaaaa! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH RIPIU MAAF KARENA GAK BALES TAPI JUJUR SAYA SELALU MEMBACA RIPIU KALIAN SEMUA DENGAN SANGAT SENANG! TERIMA KASIH!


	4. Chapter 4

**"POROS"**

 **Main Pair : Elemental Boboiboy X Fang (BOIFANG) and other cast!**

 **Romance fantasy! Boyxboy! Mengandung unsur ketidakjelasan tapi Story is Mine!!**

 **Chapter 4.**

Pagi yang cerah ditambah lagi hari ini weekend membuat banyak orang-orang yang ada dipulau rintis memilih menghabiskan banyak waktu diluar. Ada yang jalan-jalan atau piknik bersama keluarga, sahabat atau sang kekasih.

Begitu juga dengan dua orang pemuda manis siapa lagi jika bukan si helai ungu berkaca mata Fang dan sahabat baiknya si pirang yang tak lain adalah Ochobot. Ke duanya kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar dan bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dan sedikit bersantai dari tugas kuliah yang semakin menuntut/?.

Ke duanya Fang dan Ochobot memang berencana pergi ke tempat wisata yang mengadakan acara-acara seperti karnaval dan berniat pergi ke taman hiburan untuk menghabiskan waktu weekend mereka. Dan tentu saja inilah saatnya.

Fang sudah siap dengan penampilannya yang memakai kaos oblong warna putih ditambah sweter cream yang lembut. Dan jeans panjang serta sepatu putih yang melengkapi penampilannya. Ia pun bergegas keluar kamar karena Fang yakin Ochobot pasti sudah lebih dulu selesai.

"Astaga Fang, kenapa kau lama sekali sih seperti gadis saja." Komplain Ochobot menatap Fang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya padahal ia sudah menunggunya sekitar hampir sepuluh menit. Dan,

 **Ctak!**

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau. Sakit tau?!."

Fang mengedikan bahunya tak peduli karena telah menjitak kepala tak berdosa sahabat tersayangnya yang kini tengah menatapnya seolah hendak melemparnya ke sarang ulat bulu biar tau rasa!.

"Salah sendiri mengataiku seperti perempuan." Sahut Fang terdengar kesal sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah.

"Ish sensi sekali kau pasti lagi PMS ya?." Tanya Ochobot penuh selidik ke arah Fang. Tidak menyadari bahwa di jidat mulus Fang perempatan imajiner kekesalan sudah makin bertambah.

"Sialan! Ocho, aku ini laki-laki mana bisa PMS?!." Protes Fang jengkel. Sebal melihat tingkah Ochobot yang kadang polos atau bodoh.

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja Fang. Tidak sadar diri kalau punya wajah cantik."

"Aku tampan. Kau yang cantik!."

"Aku lebih tampan. Kau yang cantik!."

Adu argumen unfaedah ke duanya masih terus saja berlanjut menemani langkah mereka menuju halte terdekat. Tidak peduli sama sekali jika beberapa orang yang melintas memperhatikan tingkah imut ke duanya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua kini sudah berada didalam bus. Fang duduk dekat jendela dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana sembari melihat pemandangan lalu lalang, sedangkan Ochobot disampingnya asyik memainkan smartphonenya.

Dan Fang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sudah satu minggu berlalu dan untuk pertama kalinya Fang tidak pernah memimpikan hal-hal yang aneh lagi seperti sebelumnya. Meski sesekali pernah tapi akhir-akhir ini begitu jarang mimpi akan simbol, orang-orang berpakaian aneh dan tentu saja mimpi keparat yang satu itu. Fang tentu saja merutuki otaknya yang mengingat salah satu mimpi erotisnya yang memalukan dan sungguh Fang tidak mau mengakui jika wajahnya terasa panas sekarang. Shit!

Oke mari abaikan mimpi sialan itu karena sekarang malah yang Fang tidak mengerti adalah kenapa perasaannya selalu berdebar tidak karuan. Ia juga kadang-kadang merasa was-was dan khawatir entah karena apa.

Ia merasa jika seperti akan ada sesuatu. Tapi apa? Itulah yang Fang tidak mengerti.

"Fang ayo turun kita sudah sampai!." Seru Ochobot semangat. Mengalihkan atensi Fang yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Pemuda pirang itu lantas menarik Fang untuk segera turun dari bus. Mengabaikan sama sekali gerutuan si ungu manis yang kini menatapnya sebal.

"Aish, tidak perlu pake acara menyeret segala kan bisa Bot."

Ochobot mendelik sadis. Tidak terima jika Fang memanggilnya hanya dengan 'Bot.'

"Ochobot. Bukan Bot Fang! Berhenti mengubah nama orang seenaknya."

"Memang enak." Sahut Fang cuek. Setelahnya pemuda itu langsung masuk ke area tempat karnaval dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Meninggalkan Ochobot yang kini bersungut-sungut ria sambil berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di sisi lain tanpa mereka sadari sepasang netra hitam tajam dan iris semerah darah tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik ke dua pemuda manis yang kini terlihat asyik mencoba berbagai wahana permainan dengan wajah yang begitu berseri.

Dua pria tampan dengan pakaian ala preman namun nampak begitu pas dengan gaya mereka. Urakan tapi membuat aura sexy yang menguar dari dua pria tersebut sungguh tidak bisa di tutupi. Bahkan tak jarang beberapa kaum hawa seolah menunjukkan secara langsung ketertarikan mereka pada ke dua pria tersebut.

Yang tentu saja diabaikan begitu saja oleh yang diperhatikan.

Ke dua pasang mata berbeda itu saling melirik satu sama lain dengan seringai kecil yang sesekali mampir diwajah rupawan ke duanya.

"Jadi Azroy, kau benar-benar sudah memastikan kalau salah satu diantara mereka adalah renkarnasi dari **dia**?." Pemilik iris sehitam jelaga itu melirik ke arah rekannya yang saat ini masih fokus menatap ke arah target mereka.

Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ikut turun secara langsung lagi dalam tugas mereka kali ini. Ya, walau faktanya ia pernah ikut juga sih tapi itu sudah beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu saat perang antara para penguasa Element dan kegelapan terjadi.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua mendapat tugas yang hampir sama lagi seperti dulu? Ck, si pemilik iris hitam itu tidak mengerti sungguh kenapa Dark King tidak membunuh saja poros milik para penguasa element sialan itu saat perang berlangsung dulu? Kenapa malah memilih menyegel ingatan serta membuatnya berenkarnasi dan terjebak di dunia para makhluk lemah seperti manusia.

Pemuda pemilik iris semerah darah yang dipanggil Azroy hanya melirik sekilas ke arah rekannya tersebut sebelum kembali memusatkan atensinya pada dua orang pemuda manis yang kini tengah asyik memakan jajanan yang ada ditangan mereka.

"Mungkin saja Probe, karena itu kita disini mencari tau lebih jelas lagi jika dugaan ku tidak akan meleset." Intonasi yang begitu tenang dari suaranya itu malah membuat pemuda disebelahnya ingin sekali menempeleng kepala lewat jenius rekannya tersebut.

"Sialan! Jadi intinya kau sendiri belum yakin?," menatap tidak percaya dan mendengus sarkas. "Bagus sekali tuan sok jenius, jadi apa kita hanya akan tetap disini dan mengawasi saja?!." Probe menggeram gemas menatap temannya yang satu ini.

"Hm, untuk memastikan dan tentu saja sembari menunggu rencana selanjutnya dari Dark King."

Dan ucapan Azroy hanya dibalas dengan dengusan samar dari Probe. Sebelum ke duanya kembali fokus mengamati sang target.

"Ah, tapi aku juga ingin bersenang-senang selagi kita masih punya waktu luang ditempat ini." Probe menyeringai menatap Azroy yang kini juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Yeah, kita biarkan saja dulu kelinci manis kita bernafas dengan bebas untuk sementara."

Dan setelahnya baik Azroy dan Probe memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Sesekali ke dua pria tampan itu sengaja mengedikan mata tajam mereka ke arah gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi menatap kagum ke arah ke duanya.

Meski seringai tidak lepas dari wajah rupawan milik ke duanya.

"Faaaaanngg ayo kita beli makan dulu, perutku lapar sekali." Si pirang Ochobot yang baru saja selesai dengan kesibukannya menaiki salah satu wahana, kini tengah menghampiri sang empunya nama yang tengah asyik duduk santai sembari memakan donat lobak merahnya dengan nikmat.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Pergi sendiri sana cari makan," usir Fang sadis seperti biasa yang membuat Ochobot merengut kesal ke arah sang sahabat.

Ya, untung sahabat. Coba kalau bukan, Ochobot sudah pastikan sahabat manis bermulut tajamnya itu sudah terlempar ke planet ulat bulu!.

"Ck! Kau ini setidaknya setia kawanlah sedikit padaku, Fang. Tega sekali kau membiarkan sahabat ganteng mu ini kelaparan." Cerocos Ochobot dengan bibir monyongnya yang lucu karena tengah merajuk.

Fang mendengus mendengar ucapan sahabat pirangnya tersebut. Ganteng apanya coba? Gak pernah ngaca kali si Ochobot ini.

"Cih, berlebihan sekali." Fang memutar matanya malas sebelum akhirnya memilih bangun dari duduknya dan menatap wajah memelas Ochobot yang terlihat kelaparan.

Kasian juga sahabat berisiknya yang satu ini. Kalau sudah begini Fang jadi tak tega.

"Kau yang tega Fang, makan sendiri saja." Tak mau kalah Ochobot memandang Fang sengit. Tidak tau saja kalau si ungu manis sudah ingin sekali mencekik lehernya karena tidak sadar juga siapa yang sedari tadi asyik main wahana.

"Ya siapa suruh kau sibuk main Bot."

"Yak!."

"Sudahlah ayo ku temani kau beli makanan, sekalian aku juga mau beli minum." Tukas Fang akhirnya. Mending ngalah ajalah dari pada nanti mereka malah bertengkar tidak jelas.

Dan mendengar ajakan Fang, Ochobot pun langsung merubah wajahnya penuh binar bahagia. Menghilangkan dalam sekejap wajah bimoli -bibir monyong limasenti- miliknya.

Nah, di sinilah sekarang Fang yang tengah mengantri untuk membeli minuman dingin kesukaannya yaitu ice chocolat. Sedangkan Ochobot sendiri, pemuda itu terlihat sibuk ingin membeli makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang terasa kelaparan.

Awalnya si helai ungu dengan iris violet indahnya itu tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitar sampai ia mendengar beberapa orang mulai seperti tertarik akan suatu hal. Bahkan ucapan-ucapan kagum banyak terdengar dari para pengunjung yang ada disana.

'Lihat para pemuda itu tampan sekali, apa mereka seorang selebriti?.'

'Kyaaaaa, mereka seperti yang ada difilm-film kumpulan para pemuda tampan dan kaya!.'

'Aku bahkan mau jika diajak one night stand dengannya!.'

Gila!

Fang yang mendengar teriakan sekumpulan para gadis yang tengah mengerumuni sesuatu atau seseorang entah apa dan siapa itu hanya bisa mendengus samar. Berlebihan sekali, pikirnya.

Tapi anehnya apa ini cuma perasaannya saja atau Fang emang merasa tubuhnya terdorong semakin jauh dari tempat ia mengantri membeli minuman tadi?. Dan Fang bahkan belum mendapatkan minumannya ya Tuhan!.

"Yak!. Jangan mendorong tubuh ku seenaknya, aish sial!."

Fang menggerutu dan semakin kesal saat ia tengah berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan, malah tubuhnya terasa makin tertarik. Benar-benar ganas para wanita-wanita labil disekitarnya ini.

"Ya ampun, Fang! Kau mau kemana, jangan tinggalkan aku?!." Ochobot yang melihat Fang seperti terseret itu hanya bisa meneriaki nama sahabatnya dengan panik.

Teriakan Ochobot diujung sana bahkan Fang abaikan karena sungguh ia tengah berusaha keluar dari kerumunan tidak jelas ini. Ingin rasanya Fang menerbangkan mereka semua yang menjepit tubuh -mungil-nya tanpa memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Hingga,

 **BRUGH!**

"Akh!."

, Fang yang terkejut dan hampir saja tersungkur ke depan membuatnya tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah dada bidang milik seseorang yang entah siapa. Ditambah sebuah lengan kekar yang melingkar apik di pinggang ramping miliknya.

Fang otomatis seketika mendongakkan kepalanya dan sepasang netra indahnya menemukan seraut wajah tampan namun datar. Tapi,

 **DEG!**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Fang tidak tau apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba saja jantungnya kembali berdebar tidak menentu. Saat iris violetnya bersitatap langsung dengan sepasang iris biru langit terang milik pria yang menolongnya, dalam sekejap waktu seakan berhenti disekitarnya.

Dan demi apapun Fang merasa dirinya seperti terhisap oleh putaran waktu hingga ia seakan bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan jubah yang begitu indah, serta rambut helai ungunya yang panjang tengah berlari menghindari seseorang yang tengah mengejarnya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Fang terpaku ditempat sembari masih setia menatap ke dalam iris sewarna langit tersebut melainkan wajah gadis yang tadi ia lihat.

Kenapa?

Begitu??

Mirip dengannya?????

 **TBC!!!.**

 **Haloooo semuanyaaaa aku kembali hehe :")**

 **Masih adakah yang ingat dengan FFN ini/? /gak ada/**

 **Maaf karena baru bisa up sekarang wkwkw padahal idenya sudah ada :") tapi apalah daya daku malas buat ngetik :"(((**

 **Note : Jadi mau ngasih tau kalau ada perubahan nama saya lupa waktu itu jadi nulisnya Fang (Chap 3 saat fang mimpi basah :"). Karena**

 **harusnya nama Fang dimasa lalu bukan itu/? Ngerti gak? Aku juga gak ngerti :"""(((**

 **YA UDAH MAKASIH BANYAK AJA BUAT YANG UDAH BACA KOMENT DAN NGIKUTIN CERITA INI! SEMOGA TETAP SABAR MENANTI CHAP DEPAN YANG MUNGKIN BAKAL NGARET LAGI MAAFKAAANN AKUUU T-T**


End file.
